


In The Vale Of Gehenna

by Rebecca_Ashling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Ashling/pseuds/Rebecca_Ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last girl standing. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Vale Of Gehenna

DISCLAIMER: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" is owned by Joss Whedon and his corporate affiliates. I do not own this show and have written this story for fun not profit.

 

IN THE VALE OF GEHENNA

 

Malefic flames lit the darkness. The Slayer faced millions and billions and trillions of ravening demons. She shook her dirty blonde hair from her face and gazed into the baleful orbs of the Demon Emperor, a colossus astride his myriad armies. "You shall not pass."

The Emperor laughed, his scorn like acid on a wound. "And you are?"

The Slayer's diminutive frame tensed for the fray. "Who am I?" Her voice was soft. "Who AM I?" Her voice echoed out like the trumpets of Jericho across the valley. Her turquoise eyes reflected hellfire as she snarled defiantly.

"I. AM. TARA."


End file.
